1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector, and more particularly to a USB connector which can be mounted on a circuit board directly with clipping grooves thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector is engineered to transmit different kinds of input/output signals. It is also one of the electrical connectors commonly used at present time for data transmission, allowing the user to plug or unplug in power-on state, which is very convenient for user. In computer accessories or peripheral devices (Such as, scanner, digital camera, keyboard and the like peripheral devices.), it mostly applies a USB connector as transmission interface. As shown in FIG.1, which shows a conventional USB connector 100, after the electrical terminals 80 and the insulative housing 70 are individually finished their manufacture process, the electrical terminals 80 need to be assembled within the insulative housing 70, and an external force is required to apply thereto during assembly. Sometimes, for the force applied by hand is not enough, a special tool is further needed to position the electrical terminals 80 within the insulative housing 70, when the connector 100 is matching with the circuit board, the connector 100 must be provided with a locating mechanism 61 to secure the next soldering process to go on properly. No doubt the connector 100 increases an assembling process and a soldering process in assembling operation, and a special tool is further needed during the assembly process, causing the cost expenditure increase. Because of the existing defects, the conventional connector is necessary to be improved.